


Slave

by UchihaEnchanter



Series: Gift Fictions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Sasuke Uchiha had an accident and Naruto was there to save him. Naruto however was a runaway Slave and was caught when he rescued him. Now years later Sasuke has tracked him down and talked his brother Itachi into buying the blonde intending to release him. Itachi feeds him, clothes him, and even hires him a tutor but will he become too attached to what his brother wanted in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....obviously.

    Naruto paced in his small square. He was beyond frustrated, he hated it here and wanted out. The pens had been his home for as long as he could remember but he still hated it. Perhaps it was partially the way he was treated here that he had so many anger issues. The cells here were dark. An entire warehouse full of Perfectly spaced and measured rows of slaves. Some of the ones here were like Naruto. They were either born here or had been sold as infants. Others were in so much debt that this was their only option. Others still had the type of family that was so horrible that they sold them for extra cash.

  
    Some of the slaves here were educated as well. Thankfully Naruto was one of them. He was, as a kid being groomed to be sold to a high bidder. Since he started acting out as a teen they had stopped doing so. His anger was a definite negative on the sale board. Still, Naruto knew how to talk, read and write, Eat with utensils and stuff. It was a lot more than some of the others here. At 20 he was more than done with this place and his anger was only getting worse. That lessened his chances of getting out of here even more. No one wanted to buy a slave that would get mad and talk back.

  
    Naruto glared as one of the foreman walked by, a bigger man name Jugo. “Calm down Uzumaki.” He grunted. “Just doing a walk through.” He walked past with no other interaction. Once we was past Naruto punched the bars making them echo. “Fuck this place.” He grumbled to himself.  
“You’ll never get out that way….” Gaara whispered from the cell beside him.

  
    “I know that….” Naruto spat. Gaara was the closest thing he had to family. Thy had been raised here together, the same age and Gaara too had been in a lot of the classes they took Naruto to hoping to drive up his price and get more from Gaara’s family when they tried to buy him back. Sadly, the family business went under and now Gaara’s brother and Sister couldn’t afford to buy him back. They came on open sale days and sat and talked with Gaara as long as they could. Gaara at least had a family that cared about him. “Sorry Gaara, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

  
    “I know.” He whispered again, he never spoke any louder. “I wish you could get out too Naruto. Your light’s too bright to be in here.”

  
    “You always say that...I still don’t get what you mean.”

  
    “You will someday.” Gaara said it like it was a fact. Something he was sure of.

  
    “You always say that too…” Naruto sighed and sank onto his cot. “I’m going to sleep….I’m exhausted.” He covered himself with a thin blanket and with a weary goodnight from Gaara he blocked everything out and went to sleep.

 

~@Uchiha Enchanter@~

 

    Itachi Uchiha buckled his cufflink and sighed into the phone. “Yes Sasuke, Anything for you Otuoto.” He clicked the end button on his cell phone and looked over at Orochimaru. “Alright, i’ve paid you, I’d like to collect him now.” Orochimaru grinned.

  
    “Yes of course, let my driver take you to the warehouse. Kabuto will greet you there and assist you in collecting what you need, Uchiha-san.”

  
    “Thank you.” Itachi grumbled and exited the building to head to Orochimaru’s car. In the car Itachi called his brother again this time making sure the driver couldn’t hear him. “Sasuke, are you sure this is the one?”

  
    “Yes...he saved me Aniki….It’s only fair for me to save him, now that i’ve found him.”

  
    “Well to be fair you’re asking me to save him. Still, If he saved your life I can at least make his better.”

  
    “Thank you again Itachi….I can’t thank you enough for doing this. I couldn’t do it on my own.”

  
    “It’s fine Sasuke, enjoy your vacation. I’ll have him home with me by the time you return.” Itachi hung up curtly. Years ago his brother had almost died while shopping at a street vendors. He had passed out and wasn’t breathing. A boy had stopped to give him mouth to mouth and saved his life. Sadly the boy had been trying to escape from a local slave vendor and by stopping to save Sasuke the boy have been caught and no doubt severely punished. Itachi wished he had been there then to save Sasuke himself but at least this boy had been there, Naruto Uzumaki.

  
    Itachi had now spent a very very large amount of money on this kid, buying him to give him a better life. To treat him like the human he was instead of the slave he’d been raised as. He hoped however that the rumors about him were exaggerated. The car stopped at a large unmarked warehouse. The slave business wasn’t exactly illegal but it was frowned upon so there were security guards around the marked private property. He got out of the car and straightened his suit. He approached the doors and was greeted by a man in a grey suit and silver hair.

  
    “Hello Mr.Uchiha, Allow me to escort you inside.” Itachi grunted in agreement and followed his escort into the building. The first thing to hit Itachi was the smell. They obviously didn’t worry about keeping the slaves here very clean and as Kabuto led him down row after row Itachi noticed more and more that he’d rather not know about this place. “Alright here you are Mr.Uchiha….your merchandise.”

  
    Itachi looked into the cell in front of him to see a dirty blonde man in a loincloth and half covered by his thin blanket on a cot. He had white scars on his cheeks, prominent even through the dirt and his body looked strong despite his living conditions. “May I enter?” Itachi asked coldly. “Of course Uchiha-sama. Although it may be best to wait for Jugo to arrive with a leash and harness for him. He can be….violent.”

  
    “I’ll be fine...just open the door.” Itachi stepped aside to allow Kabuto access and the silver haired man reluctantly unlocked the door. Itachi opened it and stepped inside surprised that the blonde hadn’t woken yet. He crouched down and gently placed a slim hand on the man’s shoulder. “Naruto...wake up.” The blonde stiffened and slowly opened his eyes. The Uchiha before him looked familiar but he couldn’t place it.

  
    “Who’re you?” He asked grouchily sitting up and trying to look formidable.

  
    “My name is Uchiha Itachi, I have purchased you, you’re coming home with me.”

  
    “Oh...you actually bought me? You aren’t going to kill me are you?” Naruto looked at him skeptically.

  
    “No, nothing like that I assure you.” Itachi let a small smirk escape. “I’ll explain more once we have you cleaned up and settled alright?” Itachi stood and straightened his suit before offering Naruto his hand. “Shall we, Mr. Uzumaki.” Naruto wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream. Was this really happening? It was too good to be true. Naruto frowned as Jugo appeared with a leash and harness. Nope, this was for real alright. Preparing himself for the humiliation of having to wear those Naruto took a deep breath and hoped that Itachi was at least half as good as he sounded.

  
    “No thank you...we won’t be needing those. Naruto will stay with me and will not run. Isn’t that right Naruto.” Itachi looked to Naruto for confirmation as Kabuto tried to convince Itachi to take them just in case. Naruto nodded at Itachi honestly wondering why this man was so….nice. Itachi offered his hand to Naruto and carefully led him from his cell. Naruto noted how warm Itachi’s hand was and for the first time in a long time realized that he was cold. “You can mail me the last of the paperwork. Orochimaru has my information.” Kabuto nodded astonished by Naruto’s good behavior.

  
    Itachi led the blonde out and one of his own cars arrived within moments to retrieve them. Itachi hustled him into the car and they drove away from the only home Naruto had ever known. He was grinning.


	2. Itachi's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi shows Naruto the house....>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long since Chapter one but real life got in the way for a bit. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the positive feedback on this story. The reviews and comments mean a lot! Thank You Thank You Thank You. 
> 
> Anyway. Here's chapter 2 Enjoy!

The car pulled up to an expensive looking house. It was three stories and had a balcony around the second floor. The exterior was pristine, the lawn mowed, the pathway and driveway clean, the mailbox perfectly straight the metal numbers nailed to the post. Naruto looked up at it in awe his eyes reflecting the white siding. Itachi thanked his driver and he offered his hand to Naruto as he got out. “Shall we?”  
Naruto nodded and took Itachi’s hand. “You’re very nice to me...why?”  


“Because….purchased or not, you’re still a human being.” Itachi said coldly.  


“Most people don’t see it that way.” Naruto frowned. “This place is nice, like...really nice but….I was expecting like...a mansion or something.”  
Itachi chuckled. “Well this is the house I bought so you’ll have to deal with this one.” He started up the steps to the house fiddling with keys in his pocket. Naruto followed him feeling suddenly self conscious about wearing nothing but his loincloth.  
Itachi entered the house and held the door open for the astonished blonde. Naruto walked past him and into the house and looked around the entryway. There was a chandelier above him shining a scattered light over his dirty face. And the prominent feature here was a wide curving staircase and Naruto looked up it wanting to explore.  


“Listen,” Itachi sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then i’ll give you the tour okay?” Itachi sat his keys on a small table by the door and slipped off his shoes. “Come with me.” Itachi started up the stairs and Naruto cautiously followed. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Naruto frowned at the shower water as it ran down the drain in different shades of brown. He was filthy but it was to be expected. He’d never gotten to take a real shower before. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and experimentally squeezed some into his hand. It was a creamy blue color and smelled like some kind of fruit. He started washing his hair and slowly managed to get himself clean.  


He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He was shocked. His hair was bright blonde and shiny now that it was clean. It still stuck up all over the place and Naruto frowned as he tried to push it flat. Naruto also noticed that his skin was a little tan and it wasn’t all dirt like he’d thought. He wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out of the bathroom door quietly.  


“I….Itachi?” He called out. A door opened down the hallway and Itachi came out looking down at a tablet.  


“Yes Naruto…?” He asked without looking up.  


“I uh….need something to wear.” Naruto flushed a little as Itachi finally looked up and stared. The blonde before him could not be the same one he had purchased hours ago. Itachi looked the blonde up and down unable to wrap his mind around how attractive he was.  


“I’ll uh...find you something of mine….” Itachi muttered. “Come with me.” He beckoned with a finger and led Naruto to his bedroom. In the bedroom Itachi slipped into his closet and tried his best not to look at Naruto at all until he was clothed. But the idea of Naruto in his clothes was nearly as bad. He didn’t have much of a choice here. Itachi rummaged through his things and emerged with a pair of underwear a t shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. “Here,” He handed the pile to Naruto. “You get dressed and i’ll go downstairs and order us something to eat.” Itachi quickly rushed out and headed downstairs.  
Naruto stood there blushing a little Itachi’s eyes on him clearly said plenty about what he thought of Naruto’s body. He got dressed trying not to feel overwhelmed by this whole thing. He was glad to be out of that place but he still wanted to know why Itachi had bought him. He hoped it wasn’t for sexual purposes. He had heard of slaves being bought and pampered just so their owners could sleep with them whenever they wanted. In fact those kind of slaves were ones that Orochimaru specialized in. Naruto shivered to himself Orochimaru creeped him out and the idea of being used for that honestly scared him.  


Downstairs Itachi had called his favorite sushi and Ramen place and ordered them some food. His main attention had returned to the emails on his tablet. He was head of the Uchiha Corporation since his father had retired and he still had work to do even on his days off. Naruto crept down the stairs behind him and cautiously slipped in front of him. Itachi looked up and looked Naruto up and down again. “Dressed I see….Good.” He looked down tapping at the tablet again. “I ordered some sushi and ramen.” Naruto smiled and sat down across from him.  


“Thanks, I’m starving.” Naruto looked across at Itachi and took a deep breath. “Itachi….Why did you buy me? I mean….You didn’t buy me for sex or something did you?” Itachi looked up shocked.  


“No, no not at all Naruto….i’m not that kind of person. I like my partners willing, a sex slave would not be ideal. On another note….why I purchased you. Itachi looked at him seriously and set down his tablet. “Do you remember saving a young man a few years ago? I believe the incident cost you your freedom.”  


“Oh that…? It wasn’t a big deal….I would have got caught anyway.” Naruto shrugged “I just helped because I didn’t want someone to die if i was right there….”  


“Yes well….that young man was my little brother….Sasuke Uchiha. He has been searching for you since that day.”  


“He...he has?” Naruto looked confused. “Why?”  


“He wanted to thank you I think….He wanted to buy your freedom. He’s out of the country right now and I technically shelled out the money for you but it was nothing to me.”  


“That….that’s why you bought me? To...set me free?” Naruto grinned.  


“Yes well...You’re technically property until I get paperwork for you and then go through the process of legally giving you your rights back.” Itachi cracked an awkward but genuine smile. “Once that’s done you’ll be free to go.” Naruto blushed.  


“Thank you….very much Itachi.” He smiled softly.  


“In the meantime i’ll get you a tutor and buy you some clothes and get you a job so that you can live on your own once you’re ready.”  


“T-thank you…” Naruto coughed out clearly surprised. “I….I can’t thank you enough.”  


“Naruto, you saved my brothers life….This is the least I can do.” Itachi picked up the tablet again and started tapping at emails again. The doorbell rang and echoed through the house. “Naruto can you get the door. It’s probably the food. It’s paid for, so you just need to grab it.” Naruto nodded and went to the door. He opened it and the delivery guy blinked in surprise.  


“You’re not Mr.Uchiha.”  
Naruto laughed “No i’m not….my names Naruto. I’ll be living here for a while.”  


“Oh well...glad to meet ya. Here’s Mr.Uchiha’s order.” The man started handing Naruto bags of food. Naruto took them and smiled. “Thanks man.” The delivery guy left and Naruto closed the door with his foot before heading back to the kitchen with the food.  
His mouth was watering. He hadn’t gotten to eat much more than rice and water at the pens so this stuff smelled amazing and he was starving. He carefully started unpacking the food taking in the smells happily. “Wow this stuff smells great.” Naruto groaned happily. Itachi chuckled at him.  


“Alright,” Itachi stood up and helped Naruto separate the food. Once they had their food separated and on plates and in bowls the two settled in to eat. Naruto put the first bite of food into his mouth and moaned. It was delicious and unlike anything he’d had before. Dear god this had to be the best tasting thing in the world.  


“What is this?” Naruto asked his mouth full and broth dripping down his chin.  


“Uh….it’s traditional style Ramen noodles….” Itachi looked at him with a hint of disgust. “Don’t talk with your mouth full it’s rude.” He passed Naruto a napkin and Naruto wiped his chin off.  


“Sorry….” He muttered and smiled at Itachi. “Seriously though this stuff is amazing.” Itachi shook his head a little with a hint of a smile.  


“Just eat, Naruto.” He sighed and the two of them spent the rest of their meal without speaking. It would have been silent if it weren’t for Naruto’s slurping. 

 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Once they had eaten and Itachi had shown Naruto how to clean up after a meal Itachi started with the grand tour of the house. Itachi led Naruto through the downstairs which held an office, the garage, kitchen and dining room on one side of the house. Behind the staircase Itachi revealed a door to a small Library and then on the other side of the house a guest suite, the living area and the laundry room. Itachi led Naruto through patiently accepting compliments on his home as they went. Next was upstairs. To the right was the bathroom and bedroom Naruto would be using. As well as the bedroom Sasuke used when he was here with it’s own bathroom. To the left was Itachi’s master suite. Itachi didn’t let him explore that side of the hall. Up one more floor was the attic space but it had been turned into a sort of game room and bar. Itachi explained that when he or Sasuke had friends over this was where they all hung out. It had gaming consoles. A few televisions and lots of seating. Naruto was impressed with the place. To Itachi it was just his house. To Naruto this place was a palace.  


The tour completed Itachi looked at the time on his phone. “Ah….i’m sorry Naruto. I have to get some work done alright?” Make yourself at home. You’re free to go anywhere except my room.” Itachi patted Naruto’s shoulder gently and started downstairs to his office.  
Naruto wandered into the room that had been designated as his and closed the door. A yawn hit him with a surprising force. He wondered how comfortable beds were. He sat down on his, testing it out and within moments he was passed out snoring.


	3. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kakashi Sensei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delays sorry for short chapter....D: Life Sucks. But Nice reviews are nice plz. <3

Itachi sat at his desk with one hand pinching the bridge of his nose and the other settled on his phone. Sasuke had been blowing his phone up nearly non stop about Naruto and had even threatened to come home early from his business trip. Itachi had firmly put his foot down on that particular idea and had insisted to Sasuke that Naruto would be here when he returned. 

Still Itachi should call him back. The young man had been flustered when they had last spoken. Itachi pulled his hand away and ran both hands over his hair with a sigh. Sasuke could suffer for the night, he had work to do. He started in at his computer sending replies to emails and typing up paperwork for people to sign and setting about delegating tasks to his employees. By the time he had gotten a decent amount of work done it was already very late. He had one last email to send out before bed, Naruto needed a tutor, he at least required a high school level education. 

Itachi started typing a small smile creeping onto his face. He and Sasuke had both received tutoring over actual classes for a large portion of their educations. The traveling their parents did required it. This email was going out to their old tutor, Kakashi Hatake. The man was something of an enigma but he’d become a sort of paternal figure to both of the Uchiha boys so it was the logical choice for something as delicate as the Naruto situation. Once the email was finished and the send button hit, Itachi shut down his computer for the night and headed upstairs. 

First he went to check on Naruto. Slipping through the open crack in the door he peered inside the blonde’s room. He chuckled softly. The boy had sprawled out across every inch of the bed was only half covered by the comforter and was drooling onto the mattress beside the pillow. His lights were still on and he was still fully dressed indicating that he had not intended on falling asleep. Itachi slipped a little farther inside not quite sure what had possessed him to do so and fixed the blanket so that Naruto was covered. Itachi shook his head at himself. Maybe it was how vulnerable and young Naruto looked. He was the same age as Sasuke, twenty already, but he somehow managed to look younger. Maybe it was the blonde hair, blue eyes combo. He slowly slipped out again shutting the door behind him. His cheeks hurt, he rubbed his jaw gently. Must be from smiling so much today. It has started as just trying to make the blonde more comfortable but by the end they had become genuine. Sighing he headed to the shower. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

The next morning Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He sat up, eyes only half open and yawned. Looking around the room he noticed some clothes laid on the chair. He got up to look at them and found that there was also a note. He rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned again before reading it. 

Naruto, You can wear these clothes for today, this afternoon I will take you clothes shopping. I have to work this morning but your tutor will be here with you until I return. He’s very odd but you’ll learn to love him. Learn some things while i’m working. Have a good morning. Itachi. 

Naruto smiled and got himself dressed. Somewhere Itachi had found a pair of jeans that mostly fit him. They were a little tight around the waist and a little long. These paired with a generic black t-shirt was sufficient enough for Naruto to go downstairs following the lead of his stomach. 

Naruto turned at the bottom of the steps and into the kitchen seeing a new figure at the stove cooking bacon. “Uh…..hi?” Naruto spoke nervously. The white haired man turned and Naruto smiled softly. 

“Hello Naruto….I’m Kakashi Hatake….you can call me sensei.” Naruto nodded excitedly. 

“Alright sensei!” He grinned and leaned over the man to see the food. 

“Sit down….I get that you’re hungry but hovering won’t get it done any faster.” Kakashi flipped the bacon as the rice cooker beeped signaling it was finished. 

Naruto sat down and watched Kakashi cook breakfast. It was done in just a few minutes but for Naruto it felt like eternity. Kakashi sat a bowl of rice and a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him before sitting down himself, also with food. As Naruto began to eat Kakashi chuckled. 

“So…..Naruto.” Kakashi smiled as the boy literally devoured his food. “Once we've eaten i’m going to have you take a little test.” 

“A test? Yeah okay. What over?” Naruto shoved the last of his bacon into his mouth. 

“Just a general test to see what level youre at as far as education. I don’t expect you to know even half of what’s on it.” 

“I’ll get em all right.” Naruto boasted confidently. Kakashi looked at him skeptically. “Alright so i’ll probably get a few wrong it’s not like they taught me a lot at the pens.” He amended sheepishly and Kakashi went back to his food. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Naruto leaned his chair back on two legs as across the table Kakashi checked over the quiz he had given him. Naruto was trying to be relaxed but really he was nervous about his score. What if he was only at like….an elementary school level? He sat the chair back down frowning. Finally, Kakashi looked up and smiled. 

“All right Naruto, Looks like you’re sitting at a middle school level. I’m impressed. They had to have taught you something in there.” 

“I actually learned a lot from the guy in the pen next to me...He was uh….he was sold in when he was in middle school.” 

“Oh...well, i’m indeed sympathetic about your friend's situation but i’m glad you were able to learn as much as you did from him.” Kakashi paused and shuffled some papers around before pulling out some textbooks. “Alright Naruto, Some of this material you’ll already know and that’s alright. Just means we’ll get through it faster.” Naruto nodded and shifted over to look at the books with Kakashi. “Here we have English, Algebra, Social Studies, Geometry, Etcetera.” Kakashi stowed some of the books away again. Let’s start with Algebra….” 

The tutoring lasted several hours and by the time Itachi came home on his lunch they had worked through the beginning lessons of most of the subjects. They were now on English which was something Naruto was struggling with. Itachi could hear him whining as he stepped into the house and for some reason it made him smile again.He frowned at himself and headed straight upstairs instead of interrupting their session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait. Im sorry im slow i'll try my hardest to speed things up. Im glad i'm getting kudos and reviews for this and if you have any suggestions for pairings you'd like to see on the side let me know! It may get worked in. The main couple will be Itachi/Naruto and some Sasuke/Naruto. Who should Sasuke end up with in the end? Give me some ideas!

Sasuke Uchiha frowned at the papers in front of him on the table as the man across from him babbled on about the details of the proposal. Sasuke had already made his decision and was tired of sitting through days of people trying to convince him about the merger. He tapped his pan on his knee and looked at his watch. This guy had ten more minutes then Sasuke could leave without it being rude. The man kept going for the allotted time without even seeming to notice Sasuke’s disinterest. Sasuke stood and cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry but I have somewhere else to be now.” 

“Oh, yes of course Uchiha-sama. I apologize.” 

“It’s fine, I’ve made my decision I'll announce it tomorrow and then….I’m going home.” 

~@Uchiha Enchanter@~ 

Itachi stood leaning on the balcony looking down at the dining room table. Naruto was still whining to Kakashi about the english work. Itachi smirked from his perch as he watched Kakashi get more and more frustrated. He supposed he should go down and stop them so he could take Naruto to get some clothes. A few minutes later Itachi was downstairs walking Kakashi out. 

”Thank you again, for doing this for me.” Itachi said stoically. “I knew you would be discreet.” 

“Of course….anything for you boys.” Kakashi smiled. “Where’s Sasuke anyway?” 

“Business trip...he’ll be home in a couple days….” 

“Give me a call when he shows up will ya? I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“I will sensei….” Itachi shut the door after him and turned to see Naruto standing on the staircase grinning at him. 

“You’re taking me shopping now right?” He said excitedly. 

“I….yes. Are you ready to go?” Naruto nodded excitedly. 

“Alright….I’ll call the car.” Itachi sighed and slipped into his shoes as he dialed the number on his phone. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Hours later Naruto and Itachi were walking out of what had to be the fifth or sixth store with ams full of bags. Itachi had given Naruto free reign to buy whatever he wanted today, it wasn’t something Naruto had ever gotten to do before so Itachi gladly spent the money to make it happen. 

Naruto bounced along babbling about his latest purchase of several different pairs of shoes and how the woman in the store had been extremely helpful. Itachi rolled his eyes. The only reason the woman had been helpful was because she was spending her time flirting with Naruto. Itachi was actually quite proud of himself for remaining completely stoic instead of glaring at the woman. Although, he’d been told before that there wasn’t much of a difference between the two. 

“Itachi….Ita…..” Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. Itachi paused and stared he’d been lost in his own thoughts. “You okay?” Naruto chuckled. “Let's get something to eat….” 

“Um, yes sorry, I’m fine let’s get some food…” Itachi followed Naruto to the car and they both handed their bags to the driver who put them in the trunk. The two settled in to the back seats and Itachi instructed the driver to take them to a restaurant that Itachi frequented. Naruto settled closer to Itachi, who was now hyper aware of how close the blonde was, and looked up at him with a serious face. 

“What Naruto?” Itachi asked gently. 

“Are you mad about the lady at the store flirting with me?” He asked determined. 

“Oh so you did notice it.” Itachi chuckled “No, I’m not mad.” 

“You’re sure? You seemed annoyed.” Naruto’s face had now shifted to concerned. 

I’m sure Naruto,” Itachi ruffled his hair gently and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m not mad, or annoyed. At least not anymore, I was slightly annoyed at first. It went away when I was the one who got to walk out the door with you.” Itachi gave him a small smile. “How did you become so perceptive living where you were?” 

“I don’t know.” Naruto smiled back “I’ve always been able to pick up on peoples emotions. I just usually keep it to myself. It throws people off.” 

“I can see why.” Itachi gently rubbed circles into Naruto’s shoulder and was silent until they reached the resturant. 

Once the two had eaten their fill, Naruto to a near bursting point, they got back in the car and rode home. Arriving at the house Naruto’s energy sparked again. He was grabbing bags before the driver could help them and was shouting about trying everything on as he dashed into the house. Itachi chuckled again and mentally slapped himself for it. He’d been doing that way too much lately. Inside Naruto was carting bags up to his room and talking to himself. Itachi settled onto a couch in the living room and started checking emails on his phone. There was never really a moment that he wasn’t working. He had been there fora few minutes flipping through the things he didn’t need to reply to when Naruto said his name from the top of the stairs. 

“So…what do ya’ think?” Naruto asked doing a slow turn so Itachi could see his new outfit from all sides. Itachi stared, trying to pay attention to the clothes instead of how good Naruto looked in things that actually fit him. The jeans hugged his hips a little too perfectly and the shirt showed off the fact that Naruto had muscle and broad shoulders. 

“You look fantastic.” Itachi stood at the foot of the stairs with a hand on his chin and the other tucked under his arm. “I’m glad everything fits.” 

“Thanks, and me too, it all feels comfortable too which is something I was kinda worried about.” He chuckled and came down the stairs meeting Itachi at the bottom. He stood on the stair above him, making him even with Itachi’s height. Itachi breathed in a long breath with Naruto’s sent flooding him. He was so close, his breath, his lips. Naruto chuckled again and then leaned forward pressing his lips to Itachi’s. 

Itachi broke, he snatched Naruto off the stair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss from a peck on the lips. He had to taste him, he had to feel him and luckily Naruto was letting him. More than that Naruto was kissing back, his tanned fingers tangling into Itachi’s perfectly smooth hair. Itachi kissed him for long, long moments before he had to pull apart for air. Naruto’s bright blue eyes were staring at him, his lips parted and slightly swollen from their kiss. 

Itachi slowly started to come back to reality. “I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have let you do that…” He took a couple steps away from the blonde who was now frowning. Itachi looked away, he couldn’t stand to look at that disappointed face. “I have work to do. I’ll be working late, don’t wait up.” Itachi slipped off to the safety of his study and shut and locked the door behind him. As soon as he was alone he groaned and sank to the floor. Naruto was not here for him. Naruto was here for Sasuke. Naruto was here because Sasuke had thought of no one else since the day he met him. Sasuke talked about no one else, wanted no one else. Every time they spoke that was the first thing out of his mouth, Naruto. Now here he was, kissing him, the object of his brothers affection. He was ashamed of himself. He struggled out of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little before getting up and sinking into his desk chair. He would busy himself with work, distract himself with the emails and the work he’d put off while out shopping today. Tomorrow, he would draw the line with Naruto. This close contact, the constant touch on the shoulder, the hand, It would stop. As for that kiss, that amazingly, delicious kiss, that never happened. Sasuke would never know and when he arrived Naruto could do all of these things with him and spare Itachi the heartache. 

At least, anymore than he already had. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Naruto was left on the stairs watching Itachi slip into his hole of an office. He stared after him with a small amount of tears brimming on his eyelashes. Why? He didn’t understand. He had thought that he and Itachi had been getting close, that was why he had closed that gap and kissed him. There was nothing wrong with the kiss itself. Itachi had taken over that and kissed him beyond what he’d realized possible. He sank onto the stair and leaned against the banister, his knees pulled up to his chest. That’s where he was when the door opened and none other than Sasuke Uchiha walked in. Naruto’s mind went blank as he stared at the young man that he had rescued years ago. 

”Naruto.” Sasuke breathed out and then rushed to him, pulling Naruto up into his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He pulled away only slightly his hands cradleing Naruto’s face as he looked into his eyes. Clearly Sasuke was as in love with him as Itachi had said. Naruto had been hoping that when he and Sasuke met again it would be magic, that sparks would flash, that his heart would beat faster. Instead all he could think about was if Sasuke was the reason Itachi had pushed him away and if Itachi would emerge now that Sasuke was back. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Sasuke seemed confused by the blank look on Naruto’s face. “Where’s Itachi?” 

“I’m alright.” Naruto mumbled “Just surprised, uh, Itachi’s in his office, he locked the door.” Sasuke had let Naruto go now although his hand still lingered gently around Naruto’s wrist. 

“Hummm…He probably has a lot of work to get done….” Sasuke shrugged “He got you all set up right? With a room, clothes, a tutor all that?” 

“Yeah, he’s been very…kind.” Naruto gave him a small smile, trying to put Itachi out of his mind. 

“Good, I was a little worried about him being a dick.” He chuckled. “Have you gotten to decorate yet?” 

“No, not really, we just got out to get my clothes, I haven’t even been here that long ya know.” Naruto chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I’m pretty tired though, ive been up and goin’ all day. Plus you just got back so, maybe we should stay here and relax for now.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Sasuke smiled. “Let me unpack my bags and then maybe we can watch a movie together? If you wouldn’t mind? I’d like to spend as much time with you as I can. I want to really get to know you. I’ve been kinda obsessed with getting you out of there so, I’d like to get to know the person I saved.” 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll pick the movie and make us some popcorn.” Naruto grinned, happy that Sasuke didn’t seem too bad. 

“It’s a deal.” Sasuke smiled and finally released Naruto entirely to take his things upstairs. 

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and then started the popcorn in the kitchen before looking through the extensive movie collection to find one that he wanted to watch. Finally he had chosen ‘The Karate Kid’ and had settled on the couch in the living room to wait for Sasuke. He cast one last look at the door to Itachi’s office before blocking the man out of his mind and focusing on getting to know Sasuke.


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry if Sasuke is OOC in these first few chapters with him. He's supposed to be love sick with the idea of being in love. He's not himself. He'll get there I promise. 
> 
> With that, enjoy the lousy thousand words I have written. :(

The night before had been spent with Naruto happily seated beside Sasuke watching movies and snacking on popcorn and eventually some ice cream. It had been, nice, Naruto admitted but he had kept glancing back at Itachi’s office wondering if he’d come out at all. 

Now, the next morning Naruto was alone in his bedroom trying to make sense of his situation, yet again. He liked Itachi, that much he knew. He needed to talk to Itachi, but would he even talk to him after last night? When he had run to his study Itachi had seemed pretty done with him. Naruto sighed and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was only six, maybe if he was lucky Itachi would still be home. 

Naruto slipped out of bed and into the hallway peering around. Across the hall was Sasuke’s room and Naruto was fairly confident that Uchiha was still sleeping. He quietly crept down the hall to Itachi’s room and knocked. The door opened after a few moments and Naruto was met with a clearly tired and freshly showered Itachi. He was in his slacks already, getting dressed for work. And the open button down revealed a slender and pale chest. Naruto stared and Itachi stoically stepped back from his door. “Come in, I needed to talk with you anyway.” He walked back into the room leaving Naruto to follow him. 

Naruto cautiously stepped inside the pristine bedroom, the bed didn’t even look slept in, and sat in a desk chair as Itachi finished getting his shirt on and a tie selected. He started tying said tie before he spoke again. “Last night, between us, never happened.” He said flatly, no emotion slipping through. Naruto frowned 

“It did happen, actually, although we can pretend it didn’t if it makes you feel better.” Naruto watched Itachi carefully, looking for anything that betrayed how he was actually feeling. “We kissed, Itachi. I know it’s fast, like we just met each other but, I like you.” 

“No.” Itachi said searching around on his dresser for a pair of cufflinks. 

“No? What do you mean no?” Naruto frowned again. 

“I mean,” Itachi paused to turn and look at him. “You and I are not going to be anything Naruto, I’m not going to be that sibling to get with someone that my sibling has eyes for. Not when it’s more than a fleeting crush on his part. He loves you, or he thinks he does. He’s loved you for years. I’ve tried to convince him that it’s probably just some sort of hero worship over the accident or some infatuation that’s gone too far with the time it’s had to develop but he insists. He loves you Naruto Uzumaki and I am not going to get in the the way of that.” He finished slipping his cufflinks on and then grabbed his suit jacket. “I am going to work. Spend the day with Sasuke, go shopping, go to a movie, Dinner. Here’s my card, I dont care how much you spend.” Itachi walked out leaving Naruto gaping like a fish. 

~@UchihaEnchanter@~ 

Naruto had gone back to bed after his talk with Itachi and fret about Itachi’s words for a while before he heard Sasuke’s door open across the hall. Naruto sat up as Sasuke knocked gently on the door. 

”Naruto, can I come in?” Sasuke’s voice was soft, gentle, after Itachi’s harshness this morning it was more than welcome. 

“Yeah” Naruto said smiling as the younger Uchiha brother entered his room. Sasuke smiled back, seemingly nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“So uh…what did you want to do today?” Sasuke tucked a hand into the pocket of his jeans. 

“Well…Uh, Itachi gave me one of his credit cards.” Naruto shrugged “Told me to go shopping, maybe get dinner and a movie.” 

“Oh, my brothers being awfully generous with his money today.” Sasuke chuckled. 

“Sounds like he’s just paying for us to go on a date.” Naruto watched Sasuke’s face for the reaction. He grinned as he was rewarded with a blush and a nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sasuke smiled “Sorry I’m not usually this…silly.” He confessed. “I’m usually more put together.” He took a seat at the foot of Naruto’s bed. “We don’t have to, you know. Go on a date or anything.” Sasuke had suddenly turned serious. “I like you, but I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything or to stay here even if you don’t want to. That’s why the tutor and eventually helping you secure a job. Itachi and I want you to have a life, not just being owned again. 

”Thank you Sasuke.” Naruto gave him a wide and genuine smile. “I think it’s good to spend the day together. You said you wanted to get to know me, and I..I really want to get to know you too.” 

“Alright, you ready to go?” Sasuke shifted trying to compose himself. 

“I um…should probably take a shower, and get dressed.” Naruto chuckled “Little impatient there are we?” Sasuke blushed a little and frowned. 

“While you get ready I’ll go get breakfast. I can’t cook so I’ll be back in a few minutes alright?” 

“Yeah okay,” Naruto laughed again and got up to head to his shower. Sasuke grabbed his wrist, gently as he walked past him. “Anything you want specifically?” Sasuke’s thumb brushed against Naruto’s wrist and his voice was low, soft. 

“I’m not really sure, everything is good, I’m not used to anything yet.” Naruto smiled at him softly “Just get me whatever you’re getting, I love it I promise.” Naruto pulled his hand free and lifted it to Sasuke’s face earning himself a surprised expression. “Thank you, Sasuke.” He smiled and dropped his hand. “Im going to take my shower now.” He shuffled off, leaving Sasuke stunned in his doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Deticated to my dear friend Dee. She needed a pick me up. <3


End file.
